The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis if hybrid origin (Patens Group) and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name ‘Zoang’. ‘Zoang’ is grown as an herbaceous climbing plant for use in the landscape or as a flowering potted plant for the terrace.
‘Zoang’ derived from an ongoing breeding program by the inventor in his nursery in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The goal of the selection was to select a hardy climber with uniquely colored flowers that could be grown for different purposes in the garden. ‘Zoang’ was selected in 2003 and arose from a controlled cross made in 1999 between the female parent, Clematis ‘Mrs. George Jackman’ (not patented) and the male parent, Clematis ‘Andromeda’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by internodial stem cuttings under the direction of the inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 2003. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.